


【锤基】神的祝福

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 『又名：神兄弟间的代沟』『没有诸神黄昏』『糖有，私设有，ooc有』『两人都没有前任』“他怎么了？”“死了。”“可他还有呼吸。”“你看看他的心。那一块，是空的……”





	【锤基】神的祝福

“你该出去走走，Vanaheim，Alfheim，或者Midgard。”

“还有很多公务，军队也需要我。”

“Thor，你……”

“退下吧，我很忙。”

Heimdahl离开后，Thor把手上的折子一扔，瘫在了椅子上上。

政务早就处理完了，军队也不需要他…… 他一点都不忙，相反，他闲得很。 

寒冰与钢铁制成的王座上坐着一名身穿丝质长袍的男子，他倚着身子，手撑着脑袋，闭着眼睛听着手下汇报的情况。

王座下单膝跪着的人身躯庞大，不止是他，连两排的侍卫都有着巨人的身躯，而王座上，他们的王，都不及他们胸口。

“他和雷神感情很好，九界皆知，只要有雷神的地方，他一定会在他的身后。”

“他喜欢捉弄人，说谎，用魔法做些无伤大雅的恶作剧，但很少用魔法做攻击，在九界的风评不太好，却也没人对他抱有恶意。”

“据可靠消息，他曾经掉下过彩虹桥，与黑暗精灵交过手，均以假死骗过雷神。”

巨人禀报着从各界打探来的消息，关于神域兄弟，关于邪神Loki。

“上一次死亡的时间是一百三十年前，死因是被泰坦人掐断脖子。”

“具体点。”王座上的人一脸鄙视，如此糟糕的死法，居然还有脸称为九界第一法师？

“泰坦人要夺取一样宝物，为此杀了一半的阿斯加德人，他为了救雷神与剩下的阿斯加德人，用宝石和自己换回了他们。”

“由于之前Laufey和Odin签署了和平条约，约顿海姆与阿斯加德往来极少，其他事情被Thor封锁了起来，无从打听。”巨人从怀里取出一幅画像缓缓打开，“这是他的模样。”

Lóðurr从巨人手里取过那张画像，莫名觉得有些熟悉，再仔细一看，貌似自己另一种形态和画像里那人有七八分相像。看他这穿着，审美和他也接近……

“在我回来之前，别给我搞出什么烂摊子。”Lóðurr把自己幻化成画像中的样子从王座上走下去。

“您要亲自去？这太危险了，My king，一定会有其他办法的。”

“你们能装成Odinson的样子吗？会说他们的语言吗？”Lóðurr整理着袖子不去看挽留他的巨人，“没有别的办法。”

这是[阿斯加德洛基之殇]重新上演的第1560次，每个月都有一天，他们的王会命人把这剧情再演一遍。

他喝着一样的酒，吃着一样的葡萄，坐在一样的沙发椅上，用同样的姿势……

剧院门口，是巨大的雕像，这都快成为阿斯加德的标志性建筑了。

观众早已经没有那么多，只有侍卫和侍女，一样的剧情，看多了都会腻不是吗？

“我不是为了他……”

Lóðurr戴着黑色的斗篷走到剧院最外围时，上面刚好演到这一段。

听听这演员假惺惺的嚎啕大哭，眼泪都挤不出两颗。 阿斯加德人可真是会享受，等他拿到冬棺，一定要回去建一个比这个破剧院更大的，天天让人演戏给他看。

用了一点点魔法让Thor回头看到他，然后跑掉。

这样应该没错，不就是恶作剧嘛，这样应该够逼真了。

Thor糊里糊涂被什么牵引着看向东侧的角落，他看到一个下巴，然后是一个黑影。

Loki！

那是Loki！

演员们和侍从们不知为何Thor忽然抓着妙而尼尔飞走了，以往他都会看完这出上演了千次的戏。

Lóðurr躲在了戏院后方柱子的转角里，直觉告诉他，藏在这里更符合那个小王子的作风。

Thor被妙而尼尔带到上空，从上到下，他看不到任何一个黑影。

心急则乱便是如此吧，他寻遍了大大小小的道路才想起来，Loki不会跑到那么明显的地方。

Lóðurr等了很久很久Thor还是没有来，他开始怀疑是不是自己的直觉出错了还是Thor根本没打算找他？

当他踏出一条腿准备离开这里时，Thor带着妙而尼尔把他扑在墙上，他的力气实在太大，Lóðurr侧眼一看，柱子都凹下去了一块。

“Surprise~Brother。”Lóðurr把心中紧张不安通通压下，故作轻松的笑着面对Thor。

他依旧戴着斗篷，那兜帽遮住了他大半张脸，只露出鼻子以下。

妙而尼尔被Thor扔到地下，他一手撑在柱子上，一手抓紧了那兜帽。

以Lóðurr的角度看去，他也只能看到Thor的下巴胡子，被笼罩着的感觉着实不太好，如果他们关系好，这个姿势表达着亲密，若是敌对关系，这姿势，他分分钟能被Thor掐死。

他把兜帽摘下，微微仰头，这人比他高，比他壮实，不过，他怎么哭了？

对上那双眼睛开始，那些藏匿起来的想念便一起涌出，是他的梦吗？他明明在他的怀里化成了金光，现在这是他的幻想吗？

“是你吗？Loki？”长茧的手抚上那张日思夜想的脸，只是轻轻一碰又马上放开，像是害怕碰上了幻象就会消失一样。

Lóðurr看到雷神眼里那浓浓的想念与爱意，还有小心翼翼的姿态，一串又一串的眼泪，心里被不知名的利刃击中。

他好难受……

“多大个人了还哭，丢不丢脸？阿斯加德的王原来是个哭包？你的人民知道吗？”Lóðurr双手捧上阿萨王的脸，温柔的帮他擦去脸上的泪。

他不必如此，只是这大个子太让人容易心软。

“为什么又要装死？为什么这么久才回来？为什么又要骗我？为什么！”Thor紧紧抓住Lóðurr的手，刚刚的浓情蜜意化为怒火，手指发出的电流惹得Lóðurr拼命挣脱他。

挣扎的越厉害，他抓的越紧，Lóðurr不由得吐槽起来，难道这是神域表达感情的方式吗？

这比野生的巨人还要野蛮！

还是说情报出错了，Thor根本没有那么在意Loki？不对啊，他刚刚还哭得像个小孩，为什么现在又像有什么血海深仇一样。

Lóðurr正在想办法怎么把Thor糊弄过去，一个毛茸茸的吻就落了下来。

Thor对这个表情熟悉的不得了，Loki每次准备说谎都会先露出一副人畜无害的表情，他就是靠这幅表情骗了自己一千多年……

神域的兄弟感情好都是这样吗？会亲吻？线报没查出这些吗？ 还伸xx舌头？！！

Lóðurr想推开Thor又怕露馅，为了冬棺，为了人民，一个吻而已。

他的大脑替他做好了决定，那一瞬间，他是顺着心意掏出一把小刀扎向雷神的腰。

很奇怪，不知道为什么，他感觉，那个叫Loki的法师也会这样对Thor。

这久违的痛感，是Loki没有错，这个小骗子，居然忍心骗他一百多年！！

“答应我，别再离开了好不好？我只有你了，Loki……”

Lóðurr的脖子被Thor的胡子扎的痒痒麻麻的。

『不，你有金碧辉煌的金宫，有至高无上的王位，拥护你的人民，富饶的国家，掌管雷霆的神力，最强大的武器。』

『不过，这个叫Loki的对你一定很重要吧，只是见到这张脸而已就相信这一百多年都是他骗你的。真是愚蠢。』

“看你表现。”擅长说谎的小王子，做事应该是在对与错，是与非，黑与白之间吧。 和他挺像的。

“放心，我不会让你失望的。”

Lóðurr现在很慌，他有些后悔用这个计划了，他只知道这两兄弟感情好，可是，好到这种程度是没人能查出来的。

在前戏的时候他用一丝意识进入了Thor的记忆，这两兄弟是背德的关系和Loki身体的秘密……

Loki每次只是假装拒绝，到最后还是被（日）的嗷嗷叫……

所以他，也不能真的拒绝。

“弄疼你了？”Thor停下动作，吻去Loki眼下的泪。

Lóðurr勾着Thor的脖子把他压下来，这样，Thor就看不到他的表情了。

叫的好听一点Lóðurr，你不能让他发现你和Loki的不同，想想那些无家可归的人民，想想温度日渐上升的约顿，想想那些哭泣的妇人与幼儿，你们需要冬棺……

现在这样不算什么，想想你的责任你的人民……即使始作俑者就是他们，你也得忍着。

Thor觉得今天的Loki热情的过分，以往……Loki都是十五分钟后才这样的。

不到一天时间，全阿斯加德都知道他们的小王子，不对，亲王回来了。

没人觉得哪里不对，之前还是王子的亲王也死过很多次，他们为他默哀，哭泣了两次，又见证了他两次复活。

连Heimdahl也是这样觉得。

即使他没有这样觉得，只要Thor认为他是Loki，那么他就是Loki。

Thor问过Loki这些年去哪了，过得还好吗？

Lóðurr说，他的意识飘散在宇宙各地，重新汇集需要时间。

Thor再也没问什么，他知道，Loki的主意多着呢。

“你这么闲吗？一天到晚黏着我腻不腻？”

“不腻不腻，我恨不得每分每秒都在你身边。”

Lóðurr揉着Thor的头发，这个大个子喜欢靠躺在他的怀里，喜欢他抚摸他的头发和脸颊。

传闻中那个杀戮四方，英勇善战的雷神Thor在他弟弟眼里就是求顺毛的猫科动物。

Lóðurr扮演的弟弟。

已经五天了，Thor最多离开Loki半分钟就又黏了上去，他在不安，担心Loki在他看不见的地方再次逃跑。

“Loki，过几天我们去中庭吧。”

“去那做什么？”

Thor转身趴在Loki身上，一张长椅躺两个人挤了些，叠在一起勉强还行。

“去看看吧，上一次去还是为了帮你报仇，过来那么多年……”Thor停了下来，他忽视了最重要的事情，“忘记了，我们是神。”

“跟我说说吧，伟大的雷神是怎么打败敌人取得胜利的？”

“我用风暴斧砍掉了他的头，这斧子真的很厉害，能抵挡住六颗无限原石的能量。”Thor把风暴战斧召唤过来，斧子带来的风吹起两人的发丝。

Lóðurr抚上斧柄，用自身的魔法感受这把武器的能量。

保守估计，拥有这把斧子的雷神仅一人之力都能毁了一个星球。

“你会用它来对付我吗？”Lóðurr推了一把风暴斧，“在我下一次骗你的时候。”

“它伤害不了你。”Thor把斧子随手一扔，啃着Lóðurr的下巴说着，“上面有我的祝福，它伤害不了你。”

Lóðurr不知该怎么形容这两兄弟的感情，他明明已经死了，他却在铸造新武器的时候给了属于他的祝福。

Loki一定很幸福吧，有这样爱着他的哥哥，爱人。

“做吗？哥哥？Fuck me。”

『看在你因为爱他给我产生了不少便利，我就勉为其难接受你一次。』

不知名的甜蜜涌上心头，许是入戏太深，他彻底代入了Loki这个人。

Lóðurr真实的感觉到Thor对Loki的爱有多重，在他一次次窥探Thor记忆时。

那些阳光下的欢声笑语，阴影下的耳鬓厮磨，床铺上的水乳交融。

那些关心呵护，无条件的信任宠溺，那些争吵打闹，意见相驳。

一个好的演员，就要把自己当成角色本身去演，在阿斯加德，他就是Loki。

Thor觉得Loki回来后身子虚了很多，热情了许多，体温比以前更低，体能也比之前弱了。

Loki一定很努力才把自己救了回来，他太没用了，居然相信了三女神的话，她们说，Loki是救不回来的。

命运女神也并非无所不知。

Thor喜欢搂着Loki，或者把他整个人抱在怀里，Lóðurr在等一天就知道了。

他会在迁就Thor的同时给自己寻个好位置度过每一个与Thor共枕的晚上。

今天是他来到阿斯加德的第三十七天，这三十七天里，每一天他都会被Thor“折磨”，少则一两次，多则一整个晚上。

可悲。

因为责任他出卖了肌体。

可悲。

因为一样的脸卸下所有防备。

『事情就到此结束，只要你不追究冬棺的踪迹，我可以无视你们对约顿的伤害。』

昨晚没关窗户，晨起时有两只鸟儿扑腾着翅膀飞了进来，Thor习惯性地想给Loki一个早安吻，怀里空空的，什么也没有。

“Loki……”神王揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，下了床在房间各处寻找爱人的踪迹。

“Loki？”Thor拎起一件袍子披上，又喊了两声没得到回应后心里产生了一股不安的情绪。

“Loki！你在哪？快出来！”

门外的侍从们听到动静推开了大门，他们茫然的看着正在寻找Loki的Thor，一时间不知如何是好。

“你们看到Loki了吗？他去哪了？”

侍从们纷纷摇头。

“你们不是一直在门口吗？怎么可能看不到他？”Thor话一出口，觉得有些不妥，他都发现不了Loki跑了，侍卫们怎么可能会发现？

“快去找。”

一排排的巨人站的笔直，他们面对着北方天空，Lóðurr双脚刚触碰到约顿的土地，一道淡绿色的光带着冬棺来到他面前。

巨人们纷纷跪下，大祭司念着最古老的颂词迎接Lóðurr。

温度变低了，雪下的更大了，土地间的缝隙填补好了，听不见哀嚎与哭泣了。

“都起来吧。”

一名抱着婴儿的妇人在巨人们让出的路里走到Lóðurr面前，蓝皮肤的小家伙吮着手指睡得正香。

“她在七天前出生。”

“幸运的小家伙。”Lóðurr接过妇人怀里的婴儿，在她额头轻轻一吻，带着王的祝福，愿她健康成长。

“这是新的开始，以后不会再有新生儿因环境夭折，我保证。”Lóðurr把孩子还给妇人，约顿已经很久没有新的生命降生了，没有一个婴儿能逃过恶劣环境的约顿。

“我要去后山待一段日子，不是重要的事情别来找我。”

Lóðurr交待着大祭司暂替他处理国务，还有些琐碎的事情，他用冬棺的能量布下结界保护这颗星球，没有意外的话，他能好好修养一段时间。

这三十多天，他的真身在阿斯加德降低Thor的防备，分身拿着冬棺修复约顿，之前一百多年一直用魔法维护约顿，他的身体受了很大的伤害。如若不好好养伤，到时候保不准Thor过来抢冬棺，他拖着内伤的身体怎么可能抵得过雷神。

后山有一片湖，那里长满了冰莲，湖中心有一张竹床，听大祭司说，他就是在这里找到他的。

一百多年前，上任王Laufey死在阿斯加德，同一天，神域人企图用彩虹桥毁了约顿。

自那天起，约顿没有了王，内部争乱不断，土地受损，温度渐升，成年人是无所谓，那些小孩无法承受日渐上升的温度，一个接着一个离去。

这样的生活持续了好几年，直到大祭司在冰湖里发现了拥有王族纹路的Lóðurr。

Laufey没留下任何子嗣，其他王族老的老，死的死，即使Lóðurr的体型与霜巨人相差甚大，大祭司为了稳定人心，还是把他推上了王位。

Lóðurr上任第一天就把那些内乱的巨人全部处死，第二天制造出新的律法秩序，第三天使用魔法另约顿的温度上升变慢，第四天开始培养军队……

巨人们把Lóðurr当成了救世主，他们对Lóðurr的存在认为是尤弥尔的慈悲。

Lóðurr也是这么认为的，他也以为他是巨人之祖的产物。

迷迷糊糊的醒过来，无缘无故被推上王位，连自己名字都不知道的他却知道怎么治国，怎么使用魔法，甚至，他连其他种族的语言都会。

怎么会的这些，他想不起来了，脑子一片空白，仿佛与生俱来？

毁了一个国家很简单，创造一个国家很艰难，他花了一个世纪才让人民们过得稍微好一些，让他们抛弃几千年的习惯遵守新的秩序。

他能维护温度的变化，却改变不了土地的损坏，他想过用魔法修复或者另寻一个星球，那都不行。

过度使用魔法，土地没修复他就先死了，另外的星球，不是水土不服就是不适合居住。

唯有冬棺。硬碰硬是不行的，只有智取。他想了所有办法，打探了各方消息。能让他用冬棺修复约顿的同时不被阿萨王知道的办法只有那一个。

计划进行的比想象中更顺利，意外也更多。

“如果回来那天就不打算留下，为什么要回来，他为什么这么喜欢捉弄我？这一点都不好玩……”

Heimdahl给坐在角落抱着匕首的Thor倒了杯水。两位王子是他从小看到大的，Loki那性子，他全都看在眼里。

“起码你知道他还活着。”

“只是回来告诉我，他还活着，然后再一走了之。”已经二十三天了，他又把他弄丢了，他又找不到他了。

“比起死别，知道他还活着却找不到他更令我难受，他总是明白怎么让我难受……”

Heimdahl摸了摸自己的眼睛，如果没使用过黑暗能量，说不定他能看到Loki，如果他不故意用魔法躲起来。

“我去找了三女神，她们进入了睡眠期，其实三女神说的话也不可信。”

急促的脚步声越来越近，Thor从角落站起来，他还不想被所有人都知道他有多颓废丧气。

“陛下……远古冬棺不见了。”

见那侍卫神色慌张，大概是怕Thor会怪罪他吧。

“什么时候的事？”Heimdahl眼皮跳了跳，这东西怎么会无缘无故不见？

“上一次检查是两个月前，今早去打扫时发现冬棺被换了。”侍卫把一个形似冬棺的蓝色冰匣给Heimdahl看，Thor摆摆手，道，“不就一个破冬棺，也就只有霜巨人能用。没事，你去忙吧。”

“是。”

侍卫走后，Thor又坐回角落，抱着Loki捅他用过的匕首，睹物思人。

一个念头出现在他脑海中。

“怪不得Loki总说我傻。”Thor起身，把匕首放回柜子里，笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Heimdahl的手臂，“是Loki拿走了冬棺，全阿斯加德就他一个霜巨人，别人要它也没有用。”

梦里有个身穿白色纱裙，头发焕了金丝白羽的神明。

她总温柔慈爱的念着书，在她面前的是两个小孩，一个是金发，一个是黑发，在角落不明显的地方，有个白发的男人看着他们。

金发小孩闹腾的多，跑跑跳跳的围着神明与黑发小孩转。

不知为何，他就是想称这位母亲为神明。

可惜他看不到他们的脸。

修养期间Lóðurr很少醒来，每次醒来他脑子都迷迷糊糊的，好像有什么东西要从角落里出来。

他想知道他是不是遗忘了什么，再急也得等他身体好了才能去寻找。

“神王大驾光临，可惜我们这可没有美酒美人招待您。”

“无妨，我也不是来做客的。”

祭司Thialfi一听这话，不由得心里一紧，没等他接话，Thor又说，“远古冬棺被偷了，而这片土地上都是它的能量。”

“我不明白你在说什么，冬棺被偷那是你们阿斯加德坚守不严，与我们无关。这里没有你要的东西，我很忙，就不送了。”

冷风吹起红披风，约顿这片土地都是冷的，连颜色也是。

红色在这里格外显眼，Thor环顾四周，这里和上一次来的时候是差不多的，到处是冰柱，太阳抛弃了这里，霜巨人也不需要温暖。

他翻了很多魔法书，好不容易学会了怎么追踪能量的魔法。

他曾在和Loki打架时感受过远古冬棺的能量，和现在约顿外围散发的能量是一样的。

这不是重点，重点是，他也追踪到了Loki的魔法痕迹。

奈何他只会些皮毛，只能寻到Loki的大致范围。

他实在没心情和这些人外交，谈话这种事情向来是Loki的特长，再不济，还有外交官。

走得急，他只带了一支军队，还是侍卫队。

“冬棺是维护两国和平的必需品，没了冬棺，我有一万种攻打你们的理由。”Thor引来一道道巨雷盘旋在上空，雷声轰轰作响，“交出冬棺和偷走冬棺的人，我可以当做这件事情没有发生，否则……”

一道天雷劈在了Thialfi面前，这意思很明显，Thor这是要开战啊。

“阿斯加德的王就只会这样？把自己的过错推在他人身上？”Thialfi冷笑一声，对Thor的行为十分不屑，“以和平为主的阿斯加德，他们的王竟然主动挑起战争，真是好极了。”

“和平是用献血换来的。”Thor一步步走近Thialfi。

冬棺被偷，Loki失踪。

如此纯粹的冬棺能量散发在约顿每一寸土地上，霜巨人不可能感知不到。

虽然不知道Loki为什么要来约顿，不过这一切不可能那么巧，不管是Loki带着霜巨人来阿斯加德拿走了冬棺还是Loki把冬棺带到了约顿。

冬棺不重要，重要的是Loki。

这群霜巨人一定知道Loki在哪，并且能让Loki乖乖跟他回家。

Thor离Thialfi一步之遥，虽然体型相差甚大，气势却把对方压的死死的。

“或许你们也有银舌头能说服我。”

银舌头这一称呼，曾经是九界对Loki的代名词，他总能动动嘴皮子就为Odin解决了外来使者的刁难，动动嘴皮子就能让那些王室贵族自动踏入他的陷阱。

人们明明知道他说不出什么实话却总在他说话时情不自禁相信了他。

Thor比意想中来的要快了些，Lóðurr是真的希望Thor不再追究冬棺的去向。

真要打起来，打不打得过是一回事，最终受害的还是人民。

重点是，约顿走到今天这一步也是他们逼的，若一百多年前他们没法发动彩虹桥企图毁了约顿，即使没了冬棺，他们也能好好生活。

Laufey的贪念不该牵扯到无辜的人民，况且Laufey都死在阿斯加德了，他们为什么还不放过约顿？

Thor用生命担保，现在缓缓向这边走来的人就是霜巨人形态的Loki。

他是没见过Loki主动变成霜巨人，偶尔在床上时……也就一两次吧。

约顿与阿斯加德比起来真的是穷到极致了，连王座都是破旧的石头堆砌的。

这样的穷乡僻壤，Loki为什么会留在这里，他以前不是最讨厌这里的吗？还想炸了这里来着。

“我要和你单独谈谈。”

Lóðurr冲大祭司投去了一个眼神，Thor也指示侍卫队们退下。

当所有人都退下，当这不算大的空间里只有他们两人时，Thor一个箭步冲上去抓住了Lóðurr的下颚，另一只手撑在王座把手上，笼罩着他。

Lóðurr血红的双眼里闪过一丝悲情，随后被仇视取代。

“这一点都不好玩，Loki。”Thor的手松了松，换上无奈的表情，“我找你都快找疯了，你知不知道。”

看看这痴情的神，到现在还不明白发生了什么呢，真是可悲，可怜。

Lóðurr心里这样想着，现实中看着Thor的眼睛，那里面有他对Loki的爱。

“您真可怜。”Lóðurr轻轻推开了Thor，指腹抚上Thor捏过的地方，“为了死了一百多年的人跑到我这穷乡僻壤，不怕脏了您的鞋子吗？”

Thor惊愣的看着Lóðurr，冷清的语气带着一贯的自嘲，这不就是Loki的风格吗？

还暗示他找错了？

他又想玩什么花样？难道是角色扮演？额……

也对哈，如果不是想玩，怎么可能带走冬棺又对他奇奇怪怪的说话，唯一的解释就是Loki腻了平常的生活，想做点有趣的事情。

至于他是怎么当上这里的王……他是Laufey的儿子啊。

于是Lóðurr看到了Thor从迷糊到思考，最后眼里闪烁着异样光芒的全过程。

“穷是穷了点，不过养出来的人却是尤物。”Thor不太确定这个走向行不行，很久很久之前，在他们还都是血气方刚的王子，他还不是王储时，Loki和他就有了这样的关系，美名其曰是兄弟间的互帮互助，其实很多变化都是从青春期的装傻充愣中改变的。

Loki会提议玩些小花样，比如角色扮演，他喜欢一些小道具……反正他们很合得来。

直到他被封为王储，Loki说他们已经长大了，这些事情终究见不得光，到此为止吧。

他只好把萌生的情愫与爱藏在心里，最后的最后，在黑暗精灵的领地里，他才看到了，Loki和他有着同样的想法。

那样的时光太久远，他基本忘记了Loki用这种风格的时候喜欢他扮演什么角色。

仁慈的王还是残暴的？应该是残暴的吧，不然怎么可能说出刚刚那样的话。

“尤其是像你这种。”Thor用了三秒钟曲解了所有意思，用很血腥的方式强吻了Lóðurr。

铁锈味在两人口中肆意流窜，Lóðurr使劲推开Thor，附送了一巴掌上去。

“你在侮辱谁？我不是Loki，你别在我这里发疯！”Lóðurr气急了，他不是很爱Loki吗？怎么还随便和别人接触！

“那你现在是谁？是约顿海姆的合法国王吗？我该怎么称呼您，国王陛下？还是可爱的巨人？”

“你是不是有病？”Lóðurr想用点魔法把压在他身上不起开的Thor打开，Thor眼疾手快，念了个什么梵文施在了他身上。

“我知道你魔法很厉害，但是乖孩子是不能随便乱用魔法的哦。”再一次亲了上去，这个魔法是Loki让他学的，为的就是在干坏事的时候暂时封印他的法术，让剧情更逼真。

Lóðurr崩溃了。

他不知道Thor能做出什么事情来，现在自己用不了魔法，如果Thor硬要做什么，举国之力也抵挡不了他。

还没想出什么有用的办法，Thor就放开了他，意犹未尽的亲了他的脸一顿回到了祭司给他准备的座位上。

“我不追究你做过的事，冬棺也可以继续留在这里。前提是，约顿海姆与阿斯加德联姻，你做我的王后。”

“这不可能，你别做梦了。”甚至不用思考，简直是脱口而出。

而他不知道，他这么一反驳，更是让Thor确定了他内心的猜测。他现在要扮演一位残暴强势的国王。

“那我就毁了约顿，你知道我有这个能力。没有人会替你们抱不平，因为我才是征服九界的王。”

“用你自己来换冬棺，和平，不过分吧，我还可以每年都赠送大量的金银，粮食供你的人民过富裕的生活。”

听听这诱人的条件，粮食，金银，和平，冬棺。

他可以不需要金银和粮食，但冬棺不能再交出去，那是拯救家园唯一的出路。

用他来换，仅此而已，他得到的还是王后的位置，一人之下万人之上。

联姻，这是国与国之间常用的维护和平的手段，在约顿的一些部落也会采用这种方式。

他心里头有点难过，有点揪心，因为Thor要背叛Loki。

这也是迟早的事情吧，Thor不可能为了Loki孤身一辈子的，神生几千年之久，一个人未免太寂寥孤单。

他不知道为什么会产生这种想法，莫名其妙的难过，莫名其妙的替Loki难过。

可笑，他们可是他的敌人。

Heimdahl等来了Thor，还有一个霜巨人。

Thor说，明日起昭告九界他要结婚，迎娶王后。布置好婚礼要用的东西和仪式，下个月举行婚礼。

给各界的王室贵族递请柬，婚礼要办到人尽皆知的地步。

Lóðurr知道，Thor的温柔体贴都只会对Loki展现，而Thor好像是把他当成了Loki的替身。

日常的饭食，卧室的装潢，宫殿的摆设，婚礼的布置，都是按照Loki的喜好来的。

他知道Loki喜欢什么，他去过Thor的记忆，看过一些他们的日常。

在床上他会开始暴力，没有了体贴，仿佛他只是个工具，不是代替Loki的工具，是解决需要的……工具。

偶尔的体贴，偶尔的拥抱也都是他情到深处时喊出Loki这个名字时才有的。

听说，Loki Odinson，是霜巨人，怪不得啊……

Thor觉得Loki好像玩上瘾了，都大半个月了还不喊停，天知道他装得有多困难。

以前他演的不好，Loki就会生闷气，后来他学会了，Loki就常常和他玩，碍于当时的环境，他们也都是晚上才开始。

现在不一样了，他可以光明正大的玩，从白天到晚上都在戏里不出来。

演不下去也得演啊，不然他一生气又不知道要去那个角落躲着，不知道下一次的剧本会不会更难演。

不过也好，趁这个机会可以用些Loki平时反感的道具，机会难得啊。

这场婚礼比当初Odin迎娶Frigga的时候还要盛大，九界每个角落都受到了婚礼欢喜的感染，普天同庆便是如此吧。

那一天，Thor逼着Lóðurr变成Loki的样子。

在Lóðurr看来，他是被逼的。

在Thor看来，他是软磨硬泡了好久才让Loki出戏一天。

新婚之夜，Thor变成了Loki的Thor，眼里的柔情满的快溢了出来，动作也不粗鲁，温柔至极，生怕一个用力会让身下人感到不舒服或者疼痛。

每个夜晚晕睡过去的梦里，他都能看到迷迷糊糊的身影，依旧是白衣神明和她的两个孩子，孩童在他的梦里长大，神明放下了故事书，转而为孩子们缝制礼物。

还有那个总在角落看他们的男人。

婚礼后，Lóðurr保持了Loki的样子，他觉得看着Thor纠结的样子很好玩。

不知道看这张脸，他还能不能下狠手。

Thor确实下不了狠手，他把这个当成了游戏快结束的暗示，一般走到这一步，他就会爱上Loki了，然后Loki就会停止游戏，准备下一次的剧本。

他还在等，等着Loki喊停，意外就发生了，也可以说是惊喜。

他怀孕了。

两个多月了，按照推算是他刚回来的那段日子怀上的，孕初期还能在床上折腾那么久不出事，这个孩子前途无量啊。

“我们有孩子了，Loki，我们有孩子了。”Thor坐在床沿，轻揉着Lóðurr尚未凸起的小腹。

他的眼里都是爱，是给Loki和Loki的孩子的，与他无关。

“我是Lóðurr。”明明知道自己只是替身，只是为了国家才嫁给他的联姻工具，可是这样的喜悦，这样的笑容与爱太刺眼了。

Thor听出了Lóðurr语气的变化，干涩干涩的，听上去就很苦。

“Lóðurr。”孕初期情绪多变，这是以前身体解析课学的，老师还说了什么来着？得用心照顾，得哄着，不能让怀孕的人生气。

所以怀了孕还要演下去？

Thor皱起了眉，手上的动作还在继续，他在思考接下来怎么演。

果然吗？果然刚刚那个样子是给Loki的，可惜啊，他不是。

刚刚还开心的像个小孩子，现在皱起的眉都能夹死苍蝇了。

“Lóðurr，你喜欢怎样子的我？”还是直接问吧，他不知道接下来该怎么办，以前可从来没有出现过孩子。

“你在问我？”他有些吃惊，Thor居然问出这么搞笑的问题。

“是的，我想知道你喜欢什么样子的我。”

『我喜欢Loki面前的你。』

这个答案无论如何他是不可能说出口的，人要有自知之明，明白什么东西可以要，什么东西不行。

“都可以，我没得选。”

Thor懂了，这就是自由发挥的时间。

“痛不痛？”

“不痛，有点酸。”

“不舒服要跟我说，你知道的，我笨手笨脚的，弄疼你了也不知道。”

“抱抱我，Thor。”

Thor放下Lóðurr水肿的小腿，搂着Lóðurr的肩膀好让他靠在自己怀里。

Lóðurr贪恋Thor温暖的怀抱，贪恋Thor掌心的温暖。

霜巨人体质与他族人不同，他们是双性。

孕期和其他人差不多，也会焦躁，水肿之类的。他本以为Thor不会对他太上心，只会关心孩子。

不是这样。

晚上他睡不着，Thor即使白天忙碌一整天也会跟着他起来，跟他讲一些小故事或者唱一些古老的歌谣哄他入睡。

吃食方面，老实说，Loki喜欢那些他都喜欢，有时候他想吃中庭的食物，无论时候，Thor都会亲自给他买回来。

孕期水肿，Thor会给他按摩，有时候控制不住发脾气，他也会耐心的安慰他。

日子一天天过，肚子也一天天大，侧卧正躺都睡不着时Thor成了他的人形靠垫。

对他的上心程度比孩子要高，他知道是为什么。

六个月的肚子不算大也不小，在怀孕时Thor就解开了封印他魔法的梵文，他其实可以用魔法让自己好受一点。

可是。

可是他想霸占这短暂的无微不至与呵护，他想，永远霸占着。

他想偷一点Thor给Loki的心，不需要太多，一点点就好。

“小哭包。”睡衣是薄的，Thor能感觉胸口那片被打湿，Lóðurr听着这宠溺的语气，心里酸酸的。

Loki已经死了，不管怎样，以后在Thor身边的是他Lóðurr，迟早有一天，他会让Thor对他产生爱意。

哪怕是替身。

“吻我。”Lóðurr抬起头微微启唇，Thor俯身亲上。

“Thor，我想回家看看。”Thor搀扶着Lóðurr，已经七个月了，他的肚子大的有些离谱，现在走两步腰就会不舒服。

“约顿？”

“嗯，不可以吗？”

“当然可以，你想什么时候去？我这几天都有空，可以和你一起去。”

“就今天吧。”

两人来的突然，Thialfi丝毫没有准备。

Lóðurr让祭司打开结界，带着Thor走进真正的约顿海姆。

虽然没有阿斯加德那般富丽堂皇的宫殿，没有他们那么繁荣的街市。

不过也不像Laufey统领下那穷到死的地步。

寒冰与钢铁混制而成的王座，上面刻着约顿古老的文字，宫殿也是冰与铁做的，看上去就很冷。

街市上一片欢声笑语，仔细听，还能听到议价声。

“是我低估你了。”果然啊，Loki是不会委屈自己的，约顿也没有那么遭，还挺好的。

“当然。”Lóðurr有些自豪，对比他没来之前的情况，现在的约顿可是好极了。

他这次回来也只是为了看看人民们的生活是否安好，国事大部分都交给了祭司，只有关联众多的大事才会传到阿斯加德让他处理。

阿斯加德处于世界树顶端，顶端的号角声响起便响彻九界。

这样的号角声只有在九界都面临危险时才会响起，无论在哪个地方都能听到。

“我可能，暂时陪不了你了。”Thor握着Lóðurr，看着阿斯加德的方向，“我会尽快回来，你别乱跑，等我回家好吗？”

“我可以和你一起去。”

“你不会想我绑起你的。”Thor亲了亲Lóðurr的发旋，“我先回去了，你可以待在约顿，也可以回阿斯加德，反正不能和我去战场。”

Thor被彩虹桥送回去了，Lóðurr留在了约顿。

“如果他战死在战场上，我们就没有威胁了。您和您的孩子将统治阿斯加德，冬棺也能留在约顿，您不需要再委人之下。”祭司看着地上留下的印子，对着Lóðurr说出一个对于他来说的好消息。

Lóðurr却怒了，他瞪了祭司一眼，“你在说什么胡话？”

“你怎么能咒＊他死？这样的话别让我听到第二遍。”Lóðurr气的炸毛，使了个传送魔法把自己送回阿斯加德。

从Thor出生起，命运三女神便告知众神，他的宿敌便是尘世巨蟒耶梦加得。

传说那巨蟒生于混沌，体型之庞大足以环绕世界树，生性险恶，无任何武器能伤它分毫，古神无法抵抗，只能以生命为代价封印它，令它沉睡在深海中。

如今已过数十万年，它从深海中苏醒……

赢了它，九界安好。

输了，便是诸神黄昏，谁也逃不过巨蟒的吞噬。

没有任何战报传来，Heimdahl的眼睛因为那次战争使用了黑暗魔法保护了仅剩的人民，从此他便失去了眼观六路，耳听八方的能力。

手持冈格尼尔坐在王位上可以看到九界，可惜，冈格尼尔被毁了。

“今天有消息了吗？”他是睡不着的，只是累得慌靠在躺椅上眯了一下。

送水果的侍女脚步声吵醒了他，他不想吃水果，只想听到些关于Thor的消息。

“还没有，您放心，王他一定会平安无事的。”

“殿下，来消息了，从前线回来了两个士兵。”

一个侍卫匆匆忙忙跑到门外通知Lóðurr，原本在穿鞋的他顾不得这些，赤着脚扶着肚子去前厅。

他连一秒钟都等不了。

“Thor呢？”

“殿下。”原本站着笔直的士兵忽然跪下，面色凝重，语气不佳。

“陛下他被巨蟒吃了，您……节哀。”

“你在说什么鬼话！！”Lóðurr狠狠推了一把说话的士兵，“你知不知道你在说什么？”

士兵不敢再多说什么，他们不算是老兵，但作为土生土长的阿斯加德人，关于两位王子的各种纠缠还是知道的。

Lóðurr眼前一白，四肢使不上力气，若不是后面有两位侍从托着他，怕是要摔倒地上去了。

“你知不知道你在说什么……”

Lóðurr不断说着这句话，眼泪像是掉线的珍珠般大颗大颗的落下。

那些高贵优雅的形象全在这一刻破碎，他不再像高高在上的王子或神后，只是一个失去了支柱和所有的普通人，会哭，会控制不住情绪。

侍从们是这样认为的。

事实上，Lóðurr觉得他的心脏被无形的手生生从胸口里挖了出来，疼的无法呼吸，痛的不能自已。

Thor死了，他的孩子就是阿斯加德合法的王，九界唯一的神王。和平与冬棺会一直留在约顿海姆，他不需要用联姻来守护这些……

可是，有谁能抵挡得住Thor的爱呢？那些深入骨髓，渗入生活的爱，那些无微不至的呵护，那些真挚甜蜜的情话，那些暖乎乎的拥抱，甜丝丝的亲吻。

那颗真心。

哪怕是替身，也无法抵挡这样的爱啊。

不怪他爱上了Thor，怪就怪Thor彻底把他当成了Loki。

“来人啊……那个，那个王后要生了！！！”送水果的侍女尖叫起来，她看到Lóðurr脚下的血都快被吓死了。

Lóðurr感觉不到任何事情，孩子他感觉不到，疼痛也感觉不到，被医师们送回床上也感觉不到。

他好像……要死了。

第一个孩子出来时，他的脑海中有个紧闭的闸门打开了，那些不知道为什么被抛弃的记忆找到了回来的路。

第二个孩子出来时，他遗忘的魔法，失去的神力一点点恢复，六月的艳阳天因为他的神力飘起雪花。

第三个孩子出来时，他的记忆回到了父亲即将去英灵殿之前……

Odin给予了他来自众神之父的祝福，虽然不知道这个祝福有什么用，不过大概他能活着也就是因为这个吧。

原来，他就是Loki。

“殿下，是两位小公主，还有一位王子。”三名医师分别抱着个皱巴巴的孩子，Loki满心都是Thor，哪里有空闲想看刚刚掉下来的肉。

Loki不回话，医师们权当他是累坏了。

Lóðurr是没办法感知Thor的，他没有神力。

Loki可以，因为他的神力早就和Thor的捆绑在一起了。

不知那傻大个回来后看到自己的孩子会如何，不知道回来后发现替身是本人感觉会如何。

等等，不对啊，自己霜巨人的面孔没有刻意伪装，Thor是见过的……也就是说，Thor从头到尾都没把自己当成替身？

那在他眼里他一直都是Loki啊，为什么还顺自己叫Lóðurr？还那么粗鲁的对他！

这是什么毛病？

都不检查询问就相信他是Loki？就凭一张脸？真是蠢到家了，这个世界上有很多变形者都不懂！

刚刚生了多少个孩子来着？三个？这三个那么大的孩子是怎么在肚子里待着的？

他怎么这么能生？

Thor刚回到阿斯加德脚都没站稳就有人告诉他，Loki生了，还是三个。

Odin在上！Loki他好能生！

在场的侍女说，Loki是被吓到早产的……

医师说，Loki不怕疼，才三个小时就把孩子生下来了。

也就是说，Loki在他不在的时候独自承受了三个小时的疼痛。

什么叫不怕疼，他一定疼坏了，他最怕疼的！

Thor觉得Loki应该是脸色苍白，经过生娃疼痛之后虚脱的睡着了。

现实是，他生龙活虎的走走跑跑，脸色格外红润。

“怎么不好好休息？”Thor把锤子斧子扔到一边，抱起Loki就是一顿亲。

“走开！”Loki推开这湿溻溻的吻，他早就想怎么做了，要不是之前忌惮Thor的话。

说来实在奇怪，他现在觉得Thor又烦又黏，当Lóðurr居然觉得这些是爱？

“Loki，Loki。”Thor非但没有放开，反而亲的更过分了。

他想，游戏应该是结束了，游戏里的Loki听话热情，才不会反抗他还叫他走开。

“为什么现在才回来，我还以为你死了，刚好这王位就是我的了。”

“我也以为自己死定了，武器无法伤害它，它的獠牙有剧毒，我被它咬了一口。不过华纳的医师已经治好我了，你别担心。”

“我才没有担心！”被戳破小心思的Loki刷的一下脸就红了。

“好好好，你没担心，你没担心。”Loki心口不一的表情实在太可爱了点，想亲，“从外面不行，我就钻到了它的内部……这个方法很管用，它仅是外部坚不可摧，我花费了一点时间找到它的七寸。”

“我没想到就这一点时间士兵就把消息传到你的耳朵里了。”

“但我被它咬了两口，毒素遍布全身，花了不少时间华纳的医师才把我治好。”

“疼不疼？”

“你呢？会很疼吧？我很抱歉没能早些回来，我该吩咐好同行的人别把消息传回来的。”

“是两个女孩和一个男孩，男孩是哥哥。”Loki从Thor的怀里出来，仔细想了想刚刚见到了几个皱皱的娃……

等等，Odin抱他回来时……他不会也是皱巴巴的吧？

“哥哥好，哥哥能保护妹妹，就像我保护你一样。”

“……”

“你可没能保护我。”话一出口，Loki就后悔了。

Thor的笑容凝固，僵在原地，眼神空洞无光，刚刚的喜悦化为了悲伤。

“我的意思是你从小就让我给你背锅，带我去危险的地方玩……”Loki重新回到Thor的怀里，他把Thor垂在身侧的双手放在腰上，刚从战场回来的他铠甲还没脱下，透过厚重的铠甲，Loki依旧能感受到Thor有力的心跳。

“It's okay. I'm here.”

“放心吧，我不会再离开，我最爱你了不是吗？”

Thor有些理解Loki为什么常常示弱说谎了，因为不费吹灰之力达到目的的感觉真的很好。

听到想听的话，Thor在Loki看不到的地方偷笑了一下。

之后他们去看了孩子。

三个小家伙都睡着了，就这样看着，也看不出他们更像哪位父亲。

“Bro，你为什么一眼就能认出我？万一我是变形者的化身呢？”趁着Thor在给孩子们想名字时，Loki把这个刚压在心里的问题问出口。

“我和你一起长大，你的一颦一笑一举一动一言一语都印在我的脑子里。”

“但是变形者也会模仿啊。”

“Loki，他们能模仿你的相貌举动言辞，但是模仿不了你的所有。”Thor手指闪处一点蓝色的电光，“我是无法伤害你的，这样的电流在你身上是没什么用处的，在别人身上他们会疼痛。”

“还有，被你捅了一千多年，还不明白你的手法吗？生气时用左手扎肉，玩闹时用右手刚好扎破皮肤，变形者可不会这些……取名好难啊，Loki。”Thor把头靠在Loki肩膀，蹭来蹭去。

“大的叫Hera，小的叫Thrud，至于他……”

“Fenrir？”

“那是一头狼的名字！”Loki毫不客气扇了Thor的大腿一巴掌，他脑子里都是什么，给儿子取头狼的名字，脑子有坑吧！

“你有更好的吗？”

“这不是好的！”

“那我换种说法，你能想到其他名字吗？”

“暂时不能。”

“那他就暂时叫Fenrir吧，等你想到其他名字再换。”

“……”他得祈祷儿子别像他父亲那样。

小孩子嘛，长几天就好。

刚出生皱皱巴巴的他们几天后变得白白嫩嫩的，真，一碰就红。

Fenrir和Hera简直就像另一个Loki，小孩子五官没长开，脸型没变化，这方面看不出来。倒是那双眼睛和一头乌发简直一毛一样。

小女儿Thrud比较像Thor，同样的金发蓝眼。

一天，Thor要去华纳处理点事情，Loki在婴儿房尝试着把孩子们变成蓝色。

结果只有Thrud变成了霜巨人的样子，也不是纯的霜巨人，她不是双性……Thor的基因未免太强了些……

现在他对霜巨人的认知很复杂，故事书中的故事多数以偏概全，其实霜巨人也并非那么可恶。

恶劣的环境造就他们凶狠的性格，也造就了更忠诚的跟随。

之前因为血统想毁了这个种族，之后他用了一百多补救被他差点毁了的星球。

之前嗤之以鼻的冬棺，之后想尽办法想得到。

“我还是继续当救世主吧。”Loki在孩子们额头亲吻了一下，Hera咯咯笑了起来，接着就是Fenrir，最后Thrud也笑了。

Loki被他们莫名其妙的笑声感染，也跟着笑了，当Thor提着斧子出现在门口时，刚好看到这一幕。

真好。

有些事情问不出口或者不知道该怎么问时，去他的记忆里逛一圈或者在他的梦里问问他就好。

当然了，前提是你是个法师，这是最基本的。

Loki在Thor的梦和记忆里逛了一圈后，一脚把他踹下了床。

时光飞逝，岁月如流，春冬交替，夏去秋来。

这是我新学的词，好吧，我承认，我还不是很理解里面的意思。

自我介绍一下，我是阿斯加德大王子Fenrir，这名字是有点奇怪，不过还挺好听。

我有两个妹妹，Hera和Thrud，今年我们七岁了……

我有两个父亲，是的，两个，我们家和别人家可不一样。

至于怎么区分？Loki叫Papa，Thor叫Daddy，惹祸了就叫他们Father。

经常和我们玩的是Daddy，Papa他不喜欢我们吵他……之前我一直以为，Papa只爱Daddy和妹妹们，不爱我。

妹妹们会撒娇，她们还会唱歌跳舞，还会写好多我不会的字……爸爸们喜欢妹妹们，我也喜欢。

就在昨天，Hera骗我说Thrud被怪物叼走了，快去救她。

真奇怪，我也没办法救她啊，为什么不去找爸爸？不过我还是去了，因为她是我妹妹，我是不会让妹妹受伤的。

这是Daddy教我的，他说，做哥哥的就要保护弟弟妹妹，对了，我Papa要给我们生弟弟妹妹了。

真希望是个弟弟或者听话的妹妹……

话说回来，我跟着Hera跑到后山，结果我掉进了一个坑里，还被坑下的捕兽夹夹住了。

好痛，我流了好多血，我以为这是怪物挖的陷阱，我担心Thrud会不会也被夹到了。

事实上这是她们两个都恶作剧。

我不记得我是怎么从坑里爬出来的，也不记得我是怎么瘸着脚跑回了Papa的房间。

那个时间，Papa和Daddy都会在他们的房间，有一次我偷偷看到他们嘴巴黏在了一起，然后他们开始脱衣服，真的是太奇怪了。

房间里只有Papa一个人，他看到我受伤了把我抱了起来，问我怎么了，是谁弄的，痛不痛？

我哭的好大声，不是伤口太痛了，是我发现Papa也是爱我的。

后来Daddy把Hera，Thrud带过来了，妹妹们的眼睛红通通的，看上去是刚刚哭过。

好吧好吧，我知道她们肯定找了Daddy撑腰，这样她们就不会受罚了。

Papa问，是不是她们恶作剧了。

她们小小声说了是又躲到Daddy身后。

我看见Papa用魔法把Daddy挡了出去，关上了门，接下来就是一点绿光跑到妹妹们的脚踝。

她们先是叫了一声，然后蜷缩在地上哭了起来，Daddy在门外敲门，问发生了什么。

我也不知道发生了什么，我想去看看，Papa拦住了我。

过了好几分钟，她们终于不哭了，也从地上起来了，我听见Papa说，你们哥哥刚刚就是那么痛。

Papa让哭得一抽抽的她们走到我面前，我给她们擦掉了眼泪。

这太疼了，我明白的。

“你们可以玩些游戏，做些恶作剧，但是不能太过分。”

“刚刚发生了什么，老老实实告诉我。”

Papa严肃的样子太恐怖，都把Thrud吓变色了……最后是Hera把事情经过说了出来。

“你们可以骗哥哥去那个坑，但是不能在后山挖坑，也不能在坑里放捕兽夹。”

“你们可以做一些恶作剧，前提是不能把恶作剧做成坏事，恶作剧仅是为了用别人出丑给自己提供快乐，但不是让别人的疼痛令你快乐。”

“跟哥哥道歉，哥哥不原谅你们，我也不会帮你们。”

我当然原谅了她们，我无法拒绝她们任何的请求或者要求。

因为她们是妹妹啊……

Daddy说，做大哥的要让着妹妹，保护妹妹。

虽然我只比她们大上那么一个小时。

“Loki……这次你带孩子好不好？”是夜，神王抱着他的神后入睡之际，打算商量点什么。

“做梦！”

“那我们一人一半好不好？”

“有本事你别让我怀上！”

Thor马上就闭嘴了。

自从孩子们出生，前两个月还好，到后两个月Loki死活不肯带孩子，无奈，国事交给了Loki，孩子交给了Thor。

除了检阅卫兵将士时由Loki接管孩子，其他时间都是Thor照顾。

原因嘛，自然就是这三个孩子太能闹了，指不定他们那天不在，他们三个能把整座宫殿都拆了。

好不容易带大了还没消停两年，Loki又怀上二胎了。

其实Lok二胎也是意料之中的，毕竟，他们……即使有了孩子也阻挡不了他们越来越浓的恩爱。

“假设，我真的死了，你会不会和别人在一起？”

“我要是和别人在一起，去了英灵殿你能让我好过？”Thor从后面进入，目前这个＊姿势＊能让Loki舒服些。

“从生到死，我只要你，你也不许和别人在一起。”

“Th……Thor，你快出去！”Loki大喘着气，Thor不明所以退了出来发现……羊水破了……

“你你你你，那那那……我我我……”

“快去叫医师！！！”

“好……”

（完）


End file.
